1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to educational games and activities, and more particularly to educational sock matching apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
The work of doing laundry is a never ending task that can take a large amount of time and may be quite tedious. The task of matching sets of clothing, and in particular pairs of socks, illustrates one task of laundry that is time consuming and can sometimes be boring. Various methods have been proposed for assisting in the pairing of matching socks, including marking an identical sign on each sock (e.g., “Tommy's black socks”) for matching purposes. Other methods include putting a set of identical decals on the socks or simply matching them the old-fashioned way, by size, shape, texture, pattern, and color. Other prior art apparatuses include marking the socks with their particular color (marking a blue sock with the word “blue,” for example) for teaching color to children or to assist people who are color-blind.
What prior art apparatuses and methods have failed to recognize is that the problem of matching socks brings with it a teaching opportunity, regarding both how to match socks as well as teach and reinforce other types of knowledge, including telling time, languages, geography, reading, mathematics, and just about any other field of knowledge.